Taken Chances
by AFY
Summary: Kwan had his chances. So many of them, but he didn't took any, not one ...ONESHOT SamxKwan


**Author's Note: Yes, a little Kwan and Sam one-shot. Why am I doing this? Because I can. :) Beside there should be more Kwan-centered fics around here.**

**Anyways it was interesting how Sam was not a popular kid and proud of it, whilst Kwan himself seems to be pressured into doing things just because he's afraid he's not going to be popular anymore . At least in my opinion.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever ,own Danny Phantom and its characters.

It was _ridiculous_! How could he see her that way? To be in love with _her_, the reigning queen of all things dark and dreary? But Kwan did. Long ago , it would've been easy to have snubbed her, leer at her along with his other jock friends. It had been easy to see her as some sort of freak, and a scary one at that. At least it used to be…

It was that whole damn incident that started it. When Paulina had (briefly) dated Danny, leaving Kwan to being replaced. It was afterwards, that Danny's own deserted friends, Foley and Manson took him under their wing (however grudgingly so).

That was when it happened. That was when Kwan began to see Sam Manson in a different light. Traditionally pale and black-haired as a Goth was often expected to look like,finished off with those pale violet eyes, Kwan realized Sam was a pretty, very pretty girl. You just had to see past the image she had as Amity Park's own resident dark princess to see that.

And then there was that attitude of hers. No matter how many times people remarked upon her clothes-and usually it was in an unflattering way- no matter how many times people sent her dirty looks for daring to be different, Sam Manson was a fighter. And that combined with her bluntness and dryer- than-the-Sahara desert-sarcasm led to Sam to being one very tough, strong-willed girl.

Kwan always liked girls like that. It was one of the reasons he used to date Valerie. Fiery and attractive…. He had begun to see it as a fetish of his.

Sam held her head high and carried herself in that attitude that practically cried "You hate me for being different? Fine, I hate you for pretending to another Barbie or Ken ." Kwan admired her for that. Admired, believed and loved her for that.

After all, unlike her, Kwan was one of them, one those people pretending to be everyone else. Kwan pretended to be yet another Ken doll among the population.

x

Tables strewn across the school cafeteria and within each table was a different circle of friends and associates.

Kwan sat at the popular kids' table amongst the other A-listers. There was Dash, Paulina, his girlfriend Star, sitting right across him, who suddenly gasped sharply…

Kwan looked up from his plate and stared at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Oh my…you guys won't believe this!" She exclaimed as she had that brightened look to her green eyes whenever there was something that she found as a juicy topic of gossip. She gestured with her hands for them to huddle.

As they did so, Star pointed her finger across from their table and to a nearby one. "Look over there!" She whispered.

Kwan looked at the direction Star had pointed to along with Paulina and Dash. She'd pointed to the table Kwan recognized as the table his crush , Fenton, and that other guy, Foley sat at. What he saw there had never made him feel more vulnerable in his life.

Sam and Danny were walking toward the table where Tucker was already sitting at. Their cheeks tinged a faint pink and their hands…they were holding hands!

The Tech-geek looked surprised as the pair made it to their seats as well every other kid in the cafeteria.

Sam and Danny were officially a couple. The very thought made Kwan's stomach uneasy. That, and those shy loving looks they kept returning toward one another.

Dash snorted "Freak and freakier finally together. I'm already scared what their kids might look like." Paulina laughed at that.

Star did as well before noticing Kwan was rather quiet. She frowned at him concernedly. "Hey are you alright?" His girlfriend asked.

Kwan, realizing his friends and girlfriend were staring at him, quickly put on a false smile. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all." He lied through his teeth.

"Oh" Star didn't seem all that too convinced but the subject suddenly turned as she, Dash, and Paulina, prattled on over other more trivial topics. Prom, who else is going out with who. After all, they knew Goth freak and the geek were going to end up together sooner or later, it was only a matter a time. Kwan had knew that himself. He wasn't _that _dim. Much. But it still ached…

He looked at Sam wistfully. Never had he wanted to be in Fenton's shoes more than ever now. Kwan had his chances, plenty to ask out Sam Manson, but did he take any? No, and what for? So his friends wouldn't dump him like they had once before. It was Fenton who had risked it and finally took his chance. He already took a chance long ago just by hanging out with the Goth and techno-geek, and look where it landed him. Snubbed, bullied by most others but it had also led him into the arms of his own Goth bird of Happiness.

Suddenly as if feeling someone (Kwan) staring at her, Sam turned her head toward the popular kids' table. As she did so, Kwan hastily turned back to eating his food and even trying to join in on his friends' conversation. All with a plastic smile.

x

Sam blinked as Kwan turned away from her gaze. She raised an eyebrow. Was it just her or was he staring at her?

Meanwhile Tucker was hounding on Danny. " I can't believe you! Deciding to make your move _now_!" He sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head sadly "All those bets I took. Took and lost thanks to you two being so _freaking _stubborn."

Danny wasn't listening. He was looking at Sam who was looking quite distracted. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sam jumped realizing what she had been doing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something, that's all." She gave him a quick reassuring smile. And then it changed to that of suspicion and anger as she rounded on Tucker with a fierce glare who jumped . "_What_ bets?"

Tucker gave her a nervous smile. "Uh…" He was so beyond screwed.

**Author's note: Yeah, this story unraveled before my very eyes. It's amazing what daydreaming in can do for you, I guess you really can use algebra in real life. : )**

**I was always curious on to just how the other kids would see Danny as a geek. To be honest he always seemed rather "outsider" than "geek" to me. Rather the geek is Tucker and Sam 's the supposed freak , while Danny's the outsider probably not only because of his parents' unique career but also hanging out with Sam and Tucker as well. Again, it just seems that way to me.**

**Tell me whether or not you agree with me, because seriously I'm curious if anyone else had these same thoughts as me.**

**I'm working on a story with DxS in it right now, by the way. I should get on it now. Tell me anything you feel the need to critique on, how the story went, the grammar, and maybe tell me whether or not the characters are OOC because I will appreciate it if you do that.**


End file.
